


Are you a victim too?

by Ashery24



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, but not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Josh is alone in Ojai, next to a fountain. But he won't be alone for so long.
Relationships: John Dee/Josh Newman





	Are you a victim too?

**Author's Note:**

> My fic number 100 (In AO3) and the last of the year.  
> I wanted to do something special and thought about my OTP from my favorite books. And I remembered that I wanted to write this fic for at least 10 years (I wanted to do a good NSFW / Lemon but I stay in Lime) so here it is. What I self-define "The scene of the fountain in Ojai" but more gay. Disclaimer: Everything you recognize (which is most of it) is from Scott's. The yaoi is mine.

“Are you a victim too?”t

Itook him a moment before he realized that the figure sitting to his right was talking to him. He started to stand up,

the golden rule with creeps being that you never responded, and you never—ever—entered into any conversation with them.

“It seems we are all victims of Nicholas Flamel.”

Startled, Josh looked up . . . and found he was staring at Dr. John Dee, the man he’d hoped never to see again. The last time he’d seen Dee had been in the Shadowrealm. Then, he’d held the sword Excalibur in his hands. Now he sat facing him, looking out of place in his impeccably tailored gray suit. A tailored gray suit that fit him perfectly, Josh noted.

Josh looked around quickly, expecting to see Golems or rats, or even the Morrigan lurking in the shadows.

“I am alone,” Dee said pleasantly, smiling politely.

Josh’s mind was racing. He needed to get to Flamel, he needed to warn him that Dee was in Ojai. He wondered what would happen if he simply got up and ran. Would Dee try to stop him with magic in front of all these people? Josh looked over at the three old men again, and it dawned on him that they probably wouldn’t even notice if Dee changed him into an elephant right in the middle of downtown Ojai. Also on the other hand...he seemed harmless...

“Do you know how long I’ve been chasing Nicholas  
Flamel, or Nick Fleming, or any of the hundreds of other  
aliases he’s used?” Dee continued quietly, conversationally.

He leaned back and trailed his fingers through the water. The other hand was approaching Josh's arm, without his noticing it.

“At least five hundred years. And he’s always given me the slip.  
He’s tricky and dangerous that way. In 1666, when I was closing in on him in London, he set a fire that nearly burned  
the city to the ground.”  
“He told us you caused the Great Fire,” Josh blurted.  
Despite his fear, he was curious. And now he suddenly re-membered one of the first pieces of advice Flamel had given them: “Nothing is as it seems. Question everything.” Josh  
found himself wondering if that advice also applied to the Alchemyst himself. The sun had set, and there was a definite chill in the evening air. Josh shivered, but the hand that he had on his arm and was caressing him subtly eliminated any fear.

The three old men  
shuffled away, none of them even glancing in his direction,  
leaving him alone with the magician. Strangely, he didn’t feel  
threatened by the man’s presence and, strangely, wanted more of his contact.

Dee’s thin lips flickered in a smile, as if he knew what Josh wanted.

“Flamel never tells  
anyone everything,” he said. “I used to say that half of everything he said was a lie, and the other half wasn’t entirely  
truthful either.”

“Nicholas says you’re working with the Dark Elders. Once you have the complete Codex, you will bring them back into this world.”

“Correct in every detail,” Dee said, surprising him.

“Though no doubt Nicholas has twisted the story somewhat.  
I am working with the Elders,” he continued, “and yes, I am  
looking for the last two pages from the Book of Abraham the Mage, commonly called the Codex. But only because Flamel and his wife stole it from the original Bibliothèque du Roi in  
the Louvre.”

“He stole it?”Josh asked, approaching Dee unconsciously.

“Let me tell you about Nicholas Flamel,” Dee said patiently. “I’m sure he’s told you about me. He has been many things in his time: a physician and a cook, a bookseller, a soldier, a teacher of languages and chemistry, both an officer of the law and a thief. But he is now, and has always been,   
a liar, a charlatan and a crook. He stole the Book from the Louvre when he discovered that it contained not only the immortality potion, but also the philosopher’s stone recipe. He brews the immortality potion each month to keep Perenelle and himself at exactly the same age they were when they first  
drank it. He uses the philosopher’s stone formula to turn cheap copper and lead into gold and chunks of common coal into diamonds. He uses one of the most extraordinary collections of knowledge in the world purely for personal gain. And that’s the truth.”

“But what about Scatty and Hekate?Are they Elders?”

“Oh, absolutely. Hekate was an Elder and Scathach is Next Generation. But Hekate was a known criminal. She   
was banished from Danu Talis because of her experiments on animals. I suppose you would call her a genetic engineer: she created the Were clans, for example, and loosed the curse of the werewolf onto humanity. I believe you saw some of her experiments yesterday, the boar people. Scathach is  
nothing more than a hired thug, cursed for her crimes to wear the body of a teen for the rest of her days. When Flamel knew I was closing in, they were the only people he could go to.”  
Josh was now hopelessly confused. Who was telling the truth? Flamel or Dee? But, for some strange reason...he believed Dee more.  
He was cold now. Night had not yet fully fallen, but a low mist had crept in over the town. The air smelled of damp  
earth and just the faintest hint of rotten eggs. The only source of comfort was, strangely, the Magician.

“What about you? Are you really working to bring back the Elders?”

“Of course I am,” Dee said, sounding surprised. “It is probably the single most important thing I can do for this  
world.”

“Flamel says the Elders—the Dark Elders, he calls them—would destroy the world.”

Dee shrugged. “Believe me when I tell you that he’s lying to you. The Elders would be able to change this world for   
the better. . . .” Dee’s fingers moved in the water, the ripples languid and mesmerizing. Startled, Josh saw images forming in the water, the pictures matching Dee’s soothing words.

“In the ancient past, the earth was a paradise. It had an incredibly advanced technology, but the air was clean, the water pure, the seas unpolluted.”  
There was a rippling image of an island set under cloudless azure skies. Endless fields of golden wheat marched into the distance. Trees were laden with an assortment of exotic  
fruit. Josh felt strange but incredibly relaxed.  
“Not only did the Elder Race shape this world, they even nudged a primitive hominid on the road to evolution. But the Elders were driven out from this paradise by the foolish superstition of the mad Abraham and the spells in the Codex. The Elders did not die—it takes a lot to kill one of the Elder Race—they simply waited. They knew that someday mankind would come to its senses and call them back to save the  
earth.”

Josh could not take his eyes off the sparkling water. Much of what Dee said sounded plausible. He felt strange, he felt dizzy, he felt...

“If we can bring them back, the Elders have the powersand the abilities to reshape this world. They can make the  
deserts bloom. . . .” Dee said as something inexplicable also blossomed on Josh's chest.  
An image formed in the water: huge windblown desert dunes turning green with lush grass.  
Another image appeared. Josh was looking at the earth from space, just like Google Earth. A huge swirl of dense cloud had formed over the Gulf of Mexico, heading toward  
Texas. “They can control the weather,” Dee said, and the storm dissipated. Dee’s fingers moved and there appeared the unmistakable image of a hospital ward with a long row of empty  
beds. "And they can cure disease. Remember, these beings were  
worshipped as gods because of their powers. And these arethe ones Flamel is trying to stop us from bringing back to the world.”

It took Josh an age to form the single-word question. His mouth felt dry, his words heavy, his mind in a mist of plea-

“Why?” He couldn’t work out why Flamel would want to prevent such obvious advances.

“Because he has masters, Elders like Hekate and the Witch of Endor, for example, who want the world to dissolve into chaos and anarchy. When that happens, they cancome out of the shadows and declare themselves the rulers of the earth.” Dee shook his head sadly. “It pains me to say this,but Flamel does not care about you, nor does he care about your sister. I care. He put her in terrible danger today simply to roughly Awaken her powers. The Elders I work with take three days to bring someone through the Awakening ceremony.”  
“Three days,” Josh mumbled. “Flamel said there was no one else in North America who could Awaken me.” He didn’t want to believe Dee . . . and yet everything the man said sounded so reasonable.  
“Another lie. My Elders could Awaken you. And they would do it properly and safely. It is, after all, such a dangerous process.”  
Dee got up slowly and walked around to crouch beside Josh, bringing his eyes level with the boy’s face. Josh couldn't help but lose himself in those gray eyes. Fog was beginning to thicken and swirl around the fountain, shifting and eddying as he moved. Dee’s voice was silky smooth, a gentle monotone exactly in sync with the rippling water.

“What’s your name?”

“Josh.”

“Josh,” Dee echoed, “Such a beautiful name. Where is Nicholas Flamel now, Josh?”  
Even in his drowsy state, an alarm bell—very faint and very, very distant—went off in Josh’s head. He couldn’t trust  
Dee, he shouldn’t trust Dee . . . and yet so much of what he said had the ring of truth to it.  
“Where is he, Josh?” Dee persisted, inadvertently reaching up to the boy's member.  
Josh started to shake his head. Even though he believed Dee—everything he said made perfect sense—he  
wanted to talk to Sophie first, he needed to get her advice and  
opinion.  
“Tell me.” The hand touched the pants above Josh's member. He moaned. Dee lifted Josh’s limp hand with the other hand and placed it in the pool. Ripples spun out from it. They settled into the image of a small antiques shop filled with glassware, directly across the road from Libbey Park. Grinning triumphantly, Dee came to  
his feet and whirled around, staring across the road as he activated his senses.  
He located their auras immediately.  
The green of Flamel, the gray of Scathach, Endor’s brown  
and the girl’s pure silver. He had them—and this time there  
would be no mistakes, no escape.

  
“You sit here and enjoy the pretty pictures,” Dee murmured, patting Josh on the shoulder. The water bloomed  
with exotic, fractal-like patterns, mesmerizing and hypnotic.

“I’ll be back for you shortly.”  
  



End file.
